Tangentially mounting an insert in a milling cutter can improve the stability of the insert-to-pocket connection (the insert is less likely to move independently, or try to “twist out” of the pocket). By reducing this insert movement with respect to the pocket, the dominant contributor to insert instability becomes deformation of the insert pocket.
A secondary problem with tangentially mounted inserts occurs when designing a helical cutter. Because of the mounting orientation of the insert, and the length of the insert in that direction, it is difficult to reach smaller helix angles (i.e., <45°). Larger helix angles require more space, and so flute density is limited.
The present invention has been developed in view of the foregoing.